A micromachining by a lithography using a photoresist composition has been conducted in a conventional manufacturing process of a semiconductor device such as an IC or LSI. Recently, an ultrafine pattern formation of a submicron region or a quarter micron region has been required as an integration level of an integrated circuit becomes higher. Accordingly, an exposure wavelength has a tendency to become shorter from g line to i line, and further to a KrF excimer laser ray. Furthermore, development of a lithography using an electron beam or X-ray or EUV ray other than the excimer laser ray is progressing.
Particularly, electron beam lithography takes a seat as a pattern forming technique of the next generation or the next of the next generation, and a positive type resist of a high sensitivity and high resolution is desired. Particularly, a high sensitization is very important problem to be solved for shortening of a processing time of wafer. However, when intending to a high sensitization for a positive type resist for electron beam, a resolution is prone to be reduced.
Accordingly, the high sensitivity and the high resolution, and furthermore, a good pattern shape are in a relationship of tradeoff therebetween and thus it is very important how to satisfy them at the same time.
Similarly, for a lithography using an X-ray or EUV ray, it is important to satisfy a high sensitivity, a high resolution and a good pattern shape at the same time, and thus, it is required to solve the problems.
In order to solve the problems, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-179300, International Publication WO 2005/23880, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-232396, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-348014 disclose a resist composition using a resin having an acetal type protecting group. According to the documents, the resolution and the sensitivity are said to be improved.
However, further performance improvement is required for the resolution and the sensitivity, and furthermore, the pattern shape and exposure latitude (EL).
An object of the present invention is to provide an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive composition satisfying a high resolution property (high resolution and the like), a high sensitivity, a good pattern shape, a good roughness characteristic, a good flare resistance and a good exposure latitude (EL) at the same time, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film using the same, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device.
Further, another object of the present invention is to impart a resistance (hereinafter, flare resistance) to flare (which is an EUV ray reflected from a wafer, and affects even originally unexposed portion) derived from an EUV exposure apparatus. For this object, the present invention provides a means for making the sensitivity and the flare resistance compatible because reducing the reactivity of a deprotected group causes the sensitivity to decrease.